Wait A Day
by The True Myth
Summary: "Before you run off and find a new girl to change, before you run off into the cosmos and make me some distant memory like everyone else... wait a day... please..." Rose whispered It was such a simple request that he didn't know if he could listen. *TenRose* mentions of eleven and twelve, TenPetals,


**I know I should be working on my other fics, but I was thinking about this idea for a while and wanted to give Doctor Who ficdom a try,**

 **This is just a random little thing for TenRose and just a talk they have about Rose leaving.**

 **It doesn't exactly fit into canon universe.**

 **I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters,**

 **Enjoy!  
– – **

_'You just leave us behind, is that what you're going to do to me?"_

 _\- Rose Tyler, Doctor Who-_

– –

She was different, she didn't seem to notice her differences, but he did. He could see through her as if he was reading an open book.

He had found love inside that box of blue.

She didn't notice his stares as she played with the buttons and switches on the TARDIS' mainframe, she didn't notice his sighs of pure joy and secret love.

His Rose, his beautiful, wonderful Rose, his beloved Rose who seemed to know what he was thinking or how to comfort him or how to make him smile even when he thought he would die of sadness..

His lovely Rose whose smile lit up any room, whose voice sounded like beautiful bells on Earth, he had always found them beautiful... just like her...

He sighed softly, his head on his hand as she went on about their latest adventure, his eyes were glued to her body, her pink and yellow, perfect human body. He didn't care that she was human, she was perfect to him.

She leaned onto the mainframe, her hands waving as she spoke of the worlds they had visited, where they would go next and how she was going to make him dance with her at least once.

He smiled happily, wanting to pin her against the wall and kiss her until his breath gave our and her knees buckled.

"Doctor?" She finally asked, glancing over with those large hazel eyes.

"Hm?" He asked, smiling at her, he was like a love-stick puppy.

"Were you listening?" She asked, pushing herself up from the counter before walking over with a smile. "I swear you never listen," She rolled her eyes and stood before him, raising her brow.

"Sorry Rosie." He joked, leaning back, crossing his legs and absentmindedly playing with the laces of his newest pair of converse that already had some manor of goop or slime on them. "I've got to get more." He sighed, loking up.

"Yeah, we'll get you some." She smiled, she had planned on taking a visit to her mother's house just to say hello. They hadn't been in so long...

They hadn't been since Micky had stayed in the Alternate Universe, he said that he was more use there than with her and the doctor and while her heart broke to see him go, she understood that he needed to live his life once and for all.

"I was telling you that we needed to visit mum." She said with a smile, she knew how that would irritate her Doctor and sometimes she told him that just to see his reaction.

Per usual, she wasn't disappointed. He gave her that puppy dog look, pleading with her not to make them go.

"Rose... your mum will kill me!" He cried, making her laugh.

"And why will she kill you this time?" She put her hands on her hips, making her feel like a scolding mother to her son.

"Because we haven't been to see her and what's his name in forever!"

She had to admit that he had a point. She smiled and moved to sit next to him, biting down on her lower lip, watching his calculated movements. "Doctor..." She said softly, glancing his way before looking down at the floor.

"Rosie." He rose a brow, giving her his cheesy grin, then he noticed her static look. "Rose? What's on your mind."

She had been thinking about it for some time, since they ran into Sarah-Jane actually.. she was scared, when she left the doctor... how long would he wait before replacing her like everyone else?

"It's nothing." She tried, she hated thinking about it... but one day, she would just be another companion in his long list... just another name on his sleeve.

– –

He took her back to Earth for her birthday, he knew she wanted to spend that day with her mother and with him, plus a few other friends. He enjoyed seeing her smile, seeing her happy and laugh with her friends...

But he wanted that smile to himself, he wanted that laugh aimed at him and only him...

He wanted to be her one and only.

They spent the day shopping around London, seeing her in a normal setting... it made him fall in love.

He knew she wanted a family life, whether she would admit that to herself or not. He knew she missed her family and friends... even though she seemed happy enough with him traveling time and space.

However it was that night she opened up to him.

He knew she had nightmares, with all her near death or extermination experiences, he knew that she had them... he could hear her... so there were nights she crawled into bed with him.

He hadn't been asleep, he didn't exactly ever sleep, when he did, it was a rare time. He had been laying calmly in bed, staring up at the window that was above his bed, watching the stars that he saw nightly. He didn't look over when the door opened, he didn't have to, he knew she was coming to him.

He moved aside in silence, letting her curl up by his side under the covers he hardly used.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked softly, she usually didn't talk about her nightmares, she would just hold onto him as if he was a lifeline and drift back into sleep. He didn't understand sleep but that didn't mean that he wouldn't help her.

"What will you do?" She whispered, catching him off guard, after all this time of her by his side, she could do that so easily, everything she did was a surprise and it kept him hanging on for desperation.

She had never talked about it before though, that was what surprised him. 

"What do you mean Rosie?" He asked, knowing that the nickname irritated her, she was Rose, she was his Rose.

"When I'm gone-" She stopped him when he tried to intervene with her topic of choice. "Don't give me that look Doctor... you live on... you said it yourself, I'll wither and die and you'll move on to the next pink and yellow human." She sighed, moving to rest her head on his chest, he was near tempted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her until whatever sent her into this sadness went away.

However he couldn't do that, it was like a personal... law... of his.

No falling in love with his companions, it would complicate the entire thing, he would have more to hold onto and a thousand times more to loose in the long run, after all... even if he confessed his love... no... his obsession to her... she would wither and die, just like she said, and he would be off to find someone new to show the worlds to...

"Why does it matter? Live a happy life with me, right?" He smiled, trying to infuse her mind with his love.

"It matters because I will die." She sighed, staring up at him, she was being serious... he didn't want her to be.

"Rosie..."

"Doctor." She stopped him once more, this time with her warm, human hand. "When I... go... not if, when... please... just do one thing for me..." She whispered, tears pulling at her eyes that she refused to let fall.

"Anything, you know I'd do anything for you." He smiled, holding her close, feeling as if they were almost a real couple, true lovers.

"Wait a day."

He stared at her in confused, wondering what she meant.

"Please... before you run off and find a new girl to change, before you run off into the cosmos and make me some distant memory like everyone else... wait a day... please..."

It was such a simple request that he didn't know if he could listen.

He would burn stars and suns for her, he would destroy worlds for her... and he would wait for her until his body crippled and rotted like it would someday.

But one day... that was too short a time to truly say goodbye. He knew one day he would have to let her go...

and one day he would have to move on...

"I'll wait a day." He promised, kissing her forehead and taking in her beautiful smells.

– –

He took her across galaxies, he took her to worlds that were destroyed, he spent every moment he could ensuring her survival...

But just as he knew... the day came where his Rose's laughter no longer filled the TARDIS, where her smiles no longer lit his world up...

The day came where it was just his footsteps echoing down the halls, when her room was locked, the key kept close to his heart... but he never opened it... he knew nothing good would come from exposing memories past.

Soon it came time for new voices to fill the creature, for new adventures...

For a new man.

His face may have changed, his companions may have come and went, there were more and more people to fill his two hearts to the brim, more love than he thought himself capible to give poured from him, from Martha to Donna, to Amy and Rory to Clara... to Jack, even to Micky...

He gave away all the love he could give, and when there was not an ounce left, the doctor pushed himself into her room, locking himself away... just for a moment... just to relive the woman whose love she gave to him.

And there came a day when she was a memory, when his face and mind had changed so many times that he could hardly remember the name that dripped so beautifully off of his lips...

A day where Rose was no longer there.

– –

The Doctor stood alone, staring at the infinite cosmos, his face older than it had been before, he had seen things that he never thought he would before. He had seen worlds destroyed and species extinct before his very eyes, he had seen lives changed and ruined...

And he had a hand in it all.

He had a face in his mind, one he could hardly remember. He had seen it recently, that strange moment when he saw himself as three different faces.

But he didn't remember her name.

Just...

Bad Wolf.

He sighed softly, rubbing his temples with tired hands. He heard her laughs, her running down the hall before he smiled at Clara, looking over his shoulder. "Doctor!" She called, holding a key in her hand, now that was new... she hardly ever found new rooms in the TARDIS.

"What's that?" He asked, walking towards her, he may have been old but he was just as energetic as he was his past regenerations.

"Don't know, I found it on the floor..." She handed the Doctor the small, silver key and he took it into his hands.

He moved it around in his wrinkled fingers, sighing softly.

 _RT_

He ran his finger over the two letters carved into the key, feeling their bumpy texture with a sigh.

"It's probably for a closet Clara." He smiled, "Now... where are we going?"

That got her distracted. He slipped the key into his pocket...

The man, the alien... the Doctor... he had seen a million and one things in his long lifetime... he had seen people who's names and faces he long forgot... he had loved more people than he thought possible...

And he had loved her...

He slipped into the room undisturbed for so long, breathing in the old smell that could only be described as Rose Tyler...

His hands ran across the bedspread that she slept under, his eyes raked over the clothes she wore...

Clara went back to Earth just for a bit, just to gather some things, to see who she wanted to see...

And he waited a day.

Rose's Day.

It was then he realized... it was her birthday.

– –

 **I hope you enjoyed this... I don't know why I wrote it but I kind of like it!**


End file.
